


Pride 2017

by livingforazirowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, I hate tagging, Not Beta Read, Spain, They are actual husbands, Travel, World Pride, ineffable husbands, madrid, silly fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley go to World Pride 2017 in Madrid and they have fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Pride 2017

“I look like an idiot, Crowley! I’m not wearing these!” Aziraphale said. He started taking off the little angel wings Crowley had bought for him. Crowley groaned.

“Why not? You look very angelic in them…” he said.

“Whyever would I want to look angelic?” Aziraphale replied. “Besides, given how tiny they are, I look more like a cherub than anything else.”

“Aren’t cherubs a type of angel?” Crowley replied as he reached for the wings that Aziraphale had left on the bed, ignoring his husband’s dramatic sigh. They were indeed small, but that had been on purpose - Crowley had figured that the tinier they were, the less bold and the higher the chances Aziraphale would wear them. 

Unlike the pair Crowley had gotten for himself - black with red glitter -, they were pristine white. They suited him.

“Shall we go?” Aziraphale said, standing by the door and adjusting his rainbow bowtie. The rainbowtie, as Crowley had called it the first time they had gone to celebrate the Pride.

“Are you really going to leave me alone wearing angel wings?” Crowley dared trying once more. “You know, you’re supposed to be the nice one... Be nice? For me?” he pouted, as Aziraphale shifted on his feet.

“I hate it when you do that, I hope you do realise that,” Aziraphale finally gave in.

“What I do realise is, that you pout quite often whenever you want me to do something,” Crowley gloated. He handed over the wings to Aziraphale.

“Yes, but you love it when I do,” Aziraphale answered, a cocky smile on his face.

“Touché.”

Wings on, they stepped outside and into the crowd. 

They had arrived earlier that day, right after lunch time, and seriously struggled deciding whether going to explore the city or staying in and getting some rest. Eventually, they agreed to stay at the hotel. The amount of rest gotten remains debatable.

Yes, Spain had been on their to-go list for years but they had never gotten the chance. That was until they learned that the World Pride was going to take place in Madrid. Not an hour later, they had booked plane tickets and a room at a small hotel in Chueca - the equivalent to London’s Soho. This had been almost a year before.

The narrow streets were packed with lots of young people and countless older ones carrying the rainbow with pride. Painted on their bodies, waving gigantic flags, waving tiny paper flags too, on their t-shirts and their hair and their bags. Here and there, Crowley could also spot pan, trans, bi and lesbian flags. He smiled.

“Right, where to?” Aziraphale said, looking to both sides of the street. Crowley took out his phone, where he had bookmarked the location of the events they had planned on attending. 

“This way… I think,” he said, starting to walk. “It’s only five minutes away.”

The street was packed, everyone talking and laughing and using their elbows to try to see better. Crowley took Aziraphale by the hand and sauntered between the crowd until they reached the start line.

“This looks fun,” Crowley said, watching the competitors get ready.

At least thirty people were getting ready for the race. Some of them were stretching their muscles, some of them were warming up and some of them were adjusting their heels.

“Wait here,” Crowley said, letting Aziraphale’s hand go.

“Wait, Crowley! Where are you going?” Aziraphale muttered under his breath, looking sideways and fearing what Crowley was about to do.

Crowley passed to the other side of the improvised fence and started talking to one of the organisers. He showed her a paper he had been keeping in his pocket and she gave him a neon pink t-shirt with a number on it. Crowley put it on and turned around to smile at the angel.

“Surprise!” he mouthed, as he joined the other runners grinning excitedly.

Aziraphale opened his mouth, shocked. He looked at the black, glittery high heeled booties Crowley had insisted on wearing and then started to feel sorry for the rest of the runners.

Crowley cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck as they started the countdown to the start of the race.

As soon as the white flag was down, Crowley started running and positioned himself on the top three. The floor was cobbled, which made Crowley feel unsure and lose a couple of positions, but he quickly regained his confidence and managed to keep a steady rhythm. Everyone was cheering, there was disco music playing somewhere on the background and Crowley felt like he could win this thing.

He sprinted, jumping over a man who had fell just before him in the last second and landing gracefully while another man ahead of him turned around to check on the fallen one. Crowley kept focused, running at full speed.

The crowd cheered him after his jump, fueling him.

He could already see the finish line - not that it was a long run after all -, only one other runner between him and his prize.

Crowley smiled and relaxed, he got this.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few comments:  
> I had written it just for me, but I thought I could take the chance to share it during Pride Month.  
> I'd like to write at least another chapter, but I can't promise anything.  
> It's set in Madrid 2017 because that's the first time I went around proudly screaming I was bi. So I hold it dearly in my heart.  
> Please be kind to each other and welcome all the letters of the LGBTIQA+ community.


End file.
